


It's Up To You

by SocialDegenerate



Series: 2 + 2 = 4 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Grinding, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locker room mishaps and the first time Rin and Sousuke had someone else in bed</p><p>
  <i>"I don't know what you did to Makoto, but whenever one of your names is mentioned he fumbles whatever he's holding. Nagisa's started saying your names out of the blue just to see how many things Makoto will drop, so I need you to fix whatever you've done before everything in the clubroom is broken."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s1376.photobucket.com/user/socialdegen/media/Part03Prompt_zpsf6e552fe.png.html)   
>  [](http://s1376.photobucket.com/user/socialdegen/media/Part03bPrompt_zps5b808518.png.html)   
> 

For the most part, Sousuke adjusted fairly well to having very limited use of his shoulder. After the extra damage he'd done at the regional tournament, he was under orders to avoid putting any kind of stress or weight on his right shoulder for a while, lest he do something truly irreparable.

However it was still gnawing at his insides that he couldn't _swim_ any more. He'd dedicated so many years to being the best he could be and then pushing even further, and now he felt lost and aimless with just school work to focus on. Honestly, if he didn't have Rin he was fairly certain that he would have just shut down completely, all sense of purpose lost.

But Rin had been so good about looking after him, sometimes straying into the territory of 'too much' but always with the best intentions. Sousuke was constantly looking for ways to help him back, so that he could feel less useless, and that was how he found himself spending his afternoon walking back and forth along the Samezuka pool.

Rin had very sheepishly and hesitantly asked if he could maybe come along to a few practices, because apparently the younger boys had _somehow_ found out about him helping Nitori, and were wondering if he could help them make the kind of improvements Nitori had. As quietly flattered as he was, Sousuke had reminded Rin that his brutal personal training regime was the reason why he _couldn't actually swim any more_ , only to be brushed off.

“Please,” Rin had scoffed, “I know what you're like. You're never as hard on anyone as you are on yourself, and there's no way in hell you'd let those kids push as hard as you did. Plus, you might stop them from making dangerous mistakes.”

He'd given Sousuke a meaningful look, making the brunet pointedly avert his own eyes. “But I'm not gonna push you, okay? If you really don't want to, I won't make you, because I want you to be happy more than anything else.”

And then Rin had done that damn _thing_ with his face, and Sousuke's mental balance immediately tipped in Rin's favour. Grinning, Rin had known he'd won as he'd left a smacking kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, announcing that he had to go set up as he left the dorm.

Of course, Rin had apparently deemed it unnecessary to tell Sousuke that they were having a joint practice with Iwatobi, and wasn't that just _great_.

No, that wasn't exactly fair. Tachibana seemed like a good guy, if a little too soft-hearted, and the younger two were certainly enthusiastic enough. But while watching Nanase power up and down the pool, Sousuke couldn't help the irrational stab of envy he felt that the indecisive swimmer who didn't even take things _seriously_ could still compete, while he himself was sidelined despite the hours upon hours of daily training he'd put in to go pro.

So to distract himself, Sousuke had picked the weakest swimmer in the field, hoping he could give the boy a few pointers before nationals. Iwatobi were most likely going to be _destroyed_ by the competition, but anything was better than coming dead last.

It helped that Ryuugazaki swam the same stroke as Sousuke, because there was very little the brunet didn't know when it came to the technical aspects, which Rin had warned him Ryuugazaki was very particular about. Still, Ryuugazaki's technique was sloppy and inefficient, even with all the training that Rin had given him.

Sousuke squatted down when Ryuugazaki hit the end of the pool and bobbed upright, giving the younger man a tight smile that he hoped looked vaguely encouraging. Ryuugazaki had followed his instructions almost to the letter over the past hour or so, and the increases in his times were proof that he would easily improve the more he practised.

As he chatted to Ryuugazaki, from the corner of his eye he watched as Nanase pulled himself out of the pool at Tachibana's urging, only to stand there looking bored for a few seconds before turning back to the pool and making to dive in again.

Sousuke gave up all pretence of conversation and just watched as Tachibana shook his head and stepped up behind Nanase, hooking his arms around his waist and physically lifting the smaller boy away from the pool. Nanase frowned slightly but walked off once he was let go, heading towards the locker room now that the practice session was winding down.

Turning back to Ryuugazaki, Sousuke held out his hand on reflex, offering to help the younger boy out of the pool. It was only when he saw the reluctant look on Ryuugazaki's face that he realised what he'd done and pulled his bad arm back, stretching his good one out instead.

His relatively good mood suddenly evaporating, Sousuke bailed as soon as Rei was on his feet outside the pool, disappearing into a storeroom while he waited for Rin to finish up. He wasn't _sulking_ , he was just...staying out of the way.

Eventually, the sounds of people milling around quietened down and Rin poked his head through the door, towel draped sloppily over his wet hair.

“Oi, what are you doing in here? I've been trying to find you.”

Sousuke just shrugged, not bothering to try and come up with any sort of believable excuse. Rin rolled his eyes, but beckoned Sousuke forward before disappearing from the doorway. Hands shoved in his pockets, Sousuke followed obediently, looking around and seeing that the pool was completely empty.

Ducking into the locker room after his boyfriend, the brunet noticed that it too was empty, except for where Rin was quickly rinsing the chlorine from his body. He only stared a little bit while waiting for Rin to finish, too caught up in his own unhappiness to be entirely interested in anything sexual.

“What's going on in your head?”

Sousuke visibly jolted when he realised that Rin was suddenly standing in front of him, towel wrapped loosely around his waist and hair dripping trails of water down his bare chest. Blinking vacantly a few times, he just shook his head, pushing his own hair out of his eyes.

“Nothing. Just kinda miss swimming.”

Rin's shoulders slumped and he dropped onto the locker room bench next to Sousuke, grabbing his hand and squeezing. “Sorry for making you come to training. I won't do it again.”

“Like you could make me do anything I don't want to.”

“You always have been a stubborn motherfucker.”

Laughing, Rin let his head fall onto Sousuke's good shoulder, laughing even harder when his boyfriend tried to get away from the wet hair soaking his shirt.

“You dick,” Sousuke mumbled even as he fought back a smile, feeling better just from being in Rin's presence.

“Yeah,” Rin agreed as he pushed his head into Sousuke's neck, making sure to rub his wet hair everywhere he could reach, “but I'm _your_ dick.”

“Sappy,” Sousuke grimaced jokingly, pushing Rin's head away and then wiping his wet hand on Rin's towel-covered thigh. Rin grinned as he looked pointedly between Sousuke's hand and face, making a hand job gesture while Sousuke rolled his eyes and used his now-dry hand to shove Rin's own out of his face.

“Not in the locker room, idiot.”

“Wouldn't be the first time,” Rin replied gleefully, patting Sousuke's thigh and standing up to grab his clothes.

Sousuke lightly slapped Rin's ass in return, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. “I _do_ remember, I was there.”

“That was a good day.”

“Mm hmm.”

“A _very_ good day.”

“Mm hmm.”

“Really, really good.”

“Rin.”

There was only silence in return and Sousuke craned his neck to try and look at his boyfriend, but the layout of the room was obstructing his view, and he warningly repeated, “ _Rin_.”

“What?”

Stepping back into view, Rin seemed utterly unconcerned by the fact that his form-fitting underwear, the only thing he was wearing, was doing absolutely nothing to hide his raging hard-on.

“Seriously?” Sousuke questioned, even as he felt his own body stir in response. Rin just shrugged.

“It'll be fine by the time I finish getting dressed, then we can go continue this in our dorm.” Winking as he disappeared from view, Rin obviously wasn't expecting the large hand that slammed his locker shut before he could even start reaching for the rest of his clothes, making him jump from the loud noise.

“ _Shit_ , Sou!”

“Sorry,” Sousuke muttered even as he took a step forward, crowding Rin against the bank of lockers while making sure not to press him too hard into the uncomfortable columns of handles and padlocks. “I just...you were right. That was a good day. Real good.”

Although there wasn't too much difference in height between them, Sousuke was broad enough that he felt like he was completely enveloping Rin, his smaller boyfriend looking damn near _tiny_ next to the width of Sousuke's shoulders and chest. He knew that Rin got off on the idea of being so overshadowed by someone bigger and stronger, and so he drew himself to his full height, looming over Rin's shoulder.

Rin quickly glanced back and pressed his hips into Sousuke's groin, biting his lip at the growing hardness he could feel against his ass. Just as quickly, though, he pulled himself forward again, turning around and making Sousuke take a few steps back.

“...What's wrong?” Sousuke asked at the suddenly serious look on Rin's face, wanting to know exactly what had caused his boyfriend's abrupt change in demeanour. Rin's pale hand came up and cupped Sousuke's chin, fingers brushing gently at his cheek.

“You sure you want to do this here? You don't have to go along with my weird semi-exhibitionist shit, I can easily wait until we get back to the dorm. Or I can just jerk off, it seriously doesn't bother me if you're not actually feeling it.”

“Rin.”

“Sousuke.”

“Does it _seem_ like I'm not feeling it?” Closing the space between them, Sousuke shamelessly slotted himself against Rin once again, making sure that his dick was unmistakable against his boyfriend's body. The noise that Rin let out was positively feral and he shoved a hand between them, hand groping confidently at Sousuke's clothed cock.

“You _like_ the idea of maybe getting caught.”

Sousuke somehow managed a reasonably nonchalant shrug, despite the fact that he was leaning pretty enthusiastically into Rin's hand. “Not quite as much as you, but it's definitely a plus to not have to squeeze into a fucking bunk bed.”

Pulling a face, Rin voiced his agreement, but it was lost to a breathy groan the moment his towel was ripped away and replaced with teasing fingers running along his cock. Sousuke's free forearm was pressed into the locker above Rin's head, using his body to box him in, and the bright red flush along Rin's cheekbones spoke volumes to just how much he was enjoying it.

Even if Sousuke couldn't pick his boyfriend up the way he used to, Rin still reacted so prettily to non-violent strength and size, and Sousuke had to admit that it was one hell of an ego trip to see Rin looking up in dazed awe, sharp teeth biting his lip.

One hand still on Rin's dick, even when the redhead's own fell back to clutch awkwardly at the locker behind him, Sousuke leant down to lick into Rin's mouth, only pulling back once Rin got himself together enough to tug Sousuke's shirt up to his armpits.

Letting the redhead strip him of his tee and throw it aside, Sousuke stepped forward again and ran his hands down Rin's sides, the sheer size of them practically swallowing up Rin's narrow hips as he pulled Rin towards him. Sousuke slipped one thigh between Rin's own, using his grip to encourage Rin to slowly grind against the solid mass of his leg.

“You gonna fuck me?” Rin asked as one arm wound around the back of Sousuke's neck, enjoying the feel of his naked body against the fabric of Sousuke's track pants. The brunet didn't reply immediately, his mouth too busy leaving marks along Rin's neck and shoulder to have time for anything as boring as _talking_.

“I might fuck you,” Sousuke eventually muttered into Rin's neck, punctuating his words with quick kisses. “Or I might just drive you crazy, get my fingers and tongue inside you and then-”

Whatever else he was going to say was lost when a strangled shriek came from behind them, Sousuke immediately spinning around and shoving Rin behind him in a move that was more for the sake of his boyfriend's modesty than anything else.

Rin's locker was diagonally across from the open doorway, where an extremely red-faced Tachibana was standing, one hand clapped across his eyes as his mouth formed sounds that just weren't coming out.

Not one to show the embarrassment that was burning in his gut at having been caught, Sousuke cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his bare chest, trying not to look like he was hiding himself. “What?”

“I-I just wanted to get my phone!” Tachibana damn near wailed, still covering his eyes and looking like he was going to burst a blood vessel in his face. Glancing around, Sousuke saw the mentioned item sitting on a bench, and rolled his eyes.

“It's to your left.”

Sousuke didn't think he'd ever seen anyone move as quickly as Makoto did in that moment, darting into the room and straight back out again once his phone was safely in his hand. He was apologising frantically the entire time and almost tripped over twice, but Sousuke just watched him blankly, making sure that his body entirely covered Rin from view.

The door slamming closed to indicate that they were alone once more, Sousuke felt Rin clutch at his back, sagging against him. “Why did it have to be _Makoto_?”

“...Does that even matter?”

“He's the innocent one! Makoto is everything that is good and pure in this world and I made him see me trying to ride your leg!”

“Umm...” Sousuke started, pulling away from Rin and walking over to grab his towel, throwing it to Rin so he could cover up. “Wait, isn't he fucking Nanase?”

“We've _been_ through this, no one's fucking Haru...as far as I know.” Finally pulling his clothes out of his locker, Rin made an annoyed noise that had Sousuke turning around to look at him.

“ _Seriously_?” Sousuke asked, incredulous. Rin just shrugged, pulling a face as he tried to comfortably tuck his still-hard dick into his underwear.

“He might be the innocent one, but c'mon, he's hot. And you already knew that I'm an exhibitionist.”

“True,” Sousuke sighed heavily, tugging his shirt back into place and then grabbing his bag. “I'm not touching you again until we get back to the dorm, though.”

“Wimp,” Rin snarked, even as he grinned and patted Sousuke on the lower back. Despite his casual mood, though, he knew that this was going to have consequences, and he wasn't sure if they were going to be good ones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I don't believe that this is what they were thinking when they said "do something creative today for Monty", but here we are.
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to kick my ass into gear.

"I don't know what you did to Makoto, but whenever one of your names is mentioned he fumbles whatever he's holding. Nagisa's started saying your names out of the blue just to see how many things Makoto will drop, so I need you to fix whatever you've done before everything in the clubroom is broken."

“Wha'?” Rin slurred, rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his free hand. It was too early on a Sunday for whatever his sister was talking about, and he was already regretting having picked up his phone when it rang and woke him up.

“You two. Makoto. _Fix it_.” The line went silent and Rin checked the screen, groaning in annoyance when he saw that Gou had indeed hung up on him. Deciding he could deal with it later, he rolled over and went back to sleep, trying to get the images of Makoto walking in on them out of his head.

It was maybe an hour later that he woke up with a start, his cock throbbing from a weirdly realistic dream about being sandwiched between his boyfriend and a certain tall Iwatobi captain. Simultaneously annoyed by the fact that he'd woken up before getting to the _really_ good part and mad that a conversation with his _sister_ had certainly inspired the damn dream, he gently hit his fist against the wall beside him.

“Sleep alright?”

Rolling over, Rin noticed that Sousuke was sprawled out in his desk chair, an unnerving smirk on his face. Sitting up and letting his blankets fall so that they were covering his crotch, Rin shoved a hand through his hair, raising an eyebrow as he regarded the brunet.

“Watching me sleep, creeper?”

Sousuke's smirk became a full-blown grin, making Rin frown in response. “It was kind of hard to ignore all the moaning.”

“W-what?” Rin spluttered, feeling his cheeks burn. Although Sousuke had mentioned him sleeptalking once or twice, as far as he knew it had never involved anything like that.

“ _Oh, oh, Sousuke, harder!”_ Sousuke mimicked in a high-pitched voice, dodging the pillow that Rin threw at his face. “Still, sounded like you were having fun.”

“I can't help what I dream about, you gigantic loser.”

“I hope so,” Sousuke said, sitting more upright and then leaning forward, chin in the palm of his hand. “Pretty sure otherwise I'd be getting jealous about the fact that you said my name only a couple more times than you said Tachibana's.”

Eyes going wide, Rin felt his heart start pounding, desperately searching Sousuke's expression to find even the smallest sign that he was mad. “Sou, I am so fucking sorry.”

Waving him off, Sousuke just laughed and stood up, gesturing for Rin to move to one side so that he could stretch out on the mattress next to him. “It's a dream, whatever. Pretty sure you're not about to run off and leave me for someone else.”

“I wouldn't, I love you too much to do something like that,” Rin said with only a trace of embarrassment, practically latching himself to Sousuke's side. “Still, sorry you had to hear that.”

For a moment, Sousuke looked like he was struggling with something, only to lift his arm and sling it over Rin's shoulders, pulling him in even closer. “Doesn't matter. It was hot.”

“You _like_ the idea of me banging someone else?” Rin exclaimed, pulling free of Sousuke's arm and sitting back so that he could properly look at his boyfriend. Sousuke met his stare head-on, only Rin's experience with reading his expressions allowing him to see the uncertainty hidden there.

“It's hard to explain, but...yeah, I guess. I think a threesome would be fun...but it's just a thought, not something I ever need to do.”

“Thanks for telling me,” Rin murmured as he tucked himself back against Sousuke, nuzzling against the brunet's chest. “For the record, it does sound kinda fun.”

For a while the two stayed as they were, quietly talking about what would happen if they ever found themselves in a situation where that sort of thing might happen. Rin thought it might have been a bit too heavy of a discussion for a lazy Sunday morning, but he came out the other side feeling even more confident in the strength of their relationship, and like he could talk to Sousuke about anything.

It was enough for the romantic in him to come roaring out, and the warm feeling in his chest put a dumb smile on his face, his desire to just stick close to Sousuke overriding anything stirred up by their sexually-charged conversation.

Until, of course, he sat upright with a loud curse, dropping his head into his hands. Sousuke also jolted up, clearly wondering what the fuck was going on.

“Ugh, my sister called me this morning, I totally forgot. Apparently Makoto's been freaking out about us, and she wants us to do something about it.”

Sousuke groaned and flopped back onto the bed, ignoring the way Rin was prodding at his leg. “It was half your fault, you have to help me deal with this.”

“Don't wanna.”

“ _Sousuke_ ,” Rin whinged, still prodding, “You are going to come with me and we are both going to apologise.”

“Ehhhhhhhh.”

“You child,” Rin grumbled when he saw the mischievous smile on Sousuke's face. “I'll call Gou and tell her that it was _all_ your idea.”

Groaning even louder, Sousuke sat up and then flopped forward over Rin, making the redhead hold up his weight. “Fine, I'll help you explain the birds and the bees to Captain Innocent.”

“Don't be an asshole.”

“Can't help it, it comes naturally.”

“Okay, so what the hell are we going to do?”

* * *

In the end, the pieces fell together more neatly than Rin could have hoped. A few phone calls helped him work out that Makoto was going to be spending an upcoming weekend alone, his parents taking the twins away while Makoto stayed behind to fit in the extra practices that Iwatobi were doing for nationals.

Although Gou would have preferred a more immediate fix, she agreed that Makoto would shy away if they asked in advance to meet him, and so they decided that Rin and Sousuke should just turn up at his house while he was there alone.

Regrettably, Rin now also owed Nagisa a favour in return for him no longer trying to get Makoto to drop things by taking advantage of his skittishness. He didn't know what it was going to be yet, but it probably wasn't going to be pretty, and Rin made sure that Sousuke appreciated the full weight of his sacrifice.

And so they found themselves at Makoto's front door a week after Gou's call, Rin claiming family issues and leaving his weekend training session with his vice captain so that he and Sousuke could make the trip to Iwatobi.

When Makoto opened the door, he made a high-pitched noise and looked like he was about to slam the door shut until Rin stuck his arm out, stopping Makoto from hiding away again. He felt bad about how pale his friend had suddenly become and he schooled his expression into something sympathetic, nudging Sousuke in the side to try and make him do the same.

“Hey Makoto, how are you?”

“G-good,” Makoto said, his eyes darting from Rin to Sousuke and then back to the ground. “Oh! Um...did you want to come in?”

Stepping out of the doorway, Makoto flinched slightly when Rin shot him what he'd hoped was a friendly smile, and Sousuke made a weird sound that seemed almost like a laugh being covered with a cough. Rolling his eyes at his idiot boyfriend, Rin walked through to the living room and waited for the other two to join him.

“Did you want something to drink?” Makoto blurted out, making Rin put up his hand to stop him.

“No thanks. Just come sit down with us, okay?”

“Have you two eaten?”

“Makoto.”

“I think I have the stuff for-”

“ _Makoto_.”

“...Yes?”

Rin signed and dropped down on the couch, gesturing to the open seats all around the room. “Just sit down.”

Sousuke stayed in the doorway of the living room until Makoto was awkwardly settled in one of the armchairs, only then making his way over to sit on the couch with Rin. The feeling of Sousuke's knee knocking against his own helped Rin ground himself, knowing that he was going to have to keep a cool head if they were going to get this sorted out.

“What's going on, Makoto?” Cutting to the chase, Rin tried to keep his tone as non-judgemental as possible.

“What? Nothing!” The awkward red shade of Makoto's face told a different story, and Rin just raised an eyebrow.

“I'm sorry you had to see... _that_ , but if this is all some sort of homophobic freak-out, then-”

“No!” Makoto replied a bit louder than he'd meant to, immediately slapping a hand over his mouth and saying a muffled apology. “It's...it's nothing like that, I mean...uh...”

“Makoto, if you don't tell us what's wrong, then we can't help you fix it.”

Opening and closing his mouth a few times, Makoto seemed like he was looking everywhere around the room except for towards the pair he was speaking to. Eventually he murmured something that Rin couldn't make out, and so the redhead sat forward, asking Makoto to repeat himself as gently as he could.

“I...It's just that...” Makoto began, only barely loud enough for Rin to hear this time, “I...Rin, I don't think you know this, but you were my first crush.”

Rin's eyebrows rose to the point where it actually felt like a strain on his face, and he was about to stumble his way through a reply when Sousuke cut him off, opening his mouth for the first time since they'd arrived at Makoto's house.

“Is this about you still being into him?”

Makoto's hurried denial was so scrambled that one word practically blurred into the next, and although Sousuke seemed quite pleased with himself, Rin couldn't help the irrational stab of offence he felt at Makoto being so quick to deny it. Still, he pushed it aside, knowing that he couldn't keep focusing on himself.

“So why have you been so freaked out lately? C'mon, Makoto, I just want to make sure you're okay.” Sitting back against the couch, Rin shrugged and tried not to think about how awkward it was that Makoto has just told his current boyfriend that he used to like Rin.

“It's embarrassing,” Makoto whined as he dropped his face into his hands. “I can't just _say_ it, I'm not like you.”

Sighing, Rin held his hands up in surrender, barely avoiding accidentally smacking Sousuke in the face as the brunet had gotten closer than he'd thought at some point. “I'm not going to make you say anything. Just...I don't want this to ruin our friendship or make you unhappy.”

Makoto was silent for a few moments before he sat up straighter, visibly steeling himself and taking a deep breath. “No...I think I need to say this. I know it's weird, and I hate myself for being like this, but seeing you two like that was... _incredibly_ hot. I know I must be messed up to think that about my friends but I just can't help it.”

“Wait, _seriously?_ ” Rin managed to get out as he desperately held back a laugh. “Makoto, you don't need to beat yourself up about that. I'd be more offended if you'd thought we looked horrible together. I mean, have you _seen_ us?”

Makoto let out a surprised laugh and Rin grinned widely. “There you go, it's no big deal. Right, Sou?”

“Nope,” Sousuke chimed in, and the relieved smile on Makoto's face was one of the most endearingly bright things that Rin had ever seen. Thanks to Rin's dream, Makoto had briefly featured in his and Sousuke's discussion regarding their stance on threesomes, and knowing that Makoto had been acting so oddly because he felt weird about finding them sexy...well, Rin couldn't help his imagination running away a little bit.

He figured he was being subtle enough as he casually crossed his legs, although as Makoto excused himself for a moment, Rin felt Sousuke lean in until lips were almost pressed against his ear, Sousuke's breath hot against his skin.

“You're so hot for him, aren't you.”

Rin didn't even bother denying it, knowing that Sousuke could read him too well to be anything except correct. “He's tall and gorgeous and he admitted that he found us hot. Plus it wasn't that long ago that we were talking about this and-”

“You wanna go for it?” Sousuke's hand was probably a bit higher on Rin's thigh than it should have been while they were in someone else's house, but Rin couldn't think about pushing it off, not with the way his heart was beating and his dick was starting to stiffen.

“Have you not been paying attention?” Rin snapped in a vague effort to calm down. “He'll run a goddamn mile if we try anything.”

“I've been paying attention,” Sousuke said against Rin's ear, flicking his tongue out to run it along the curve, “And he stares at you when you're not looking. Caught him doing the same thing to me once or twice.”

The sound of nearby footsteps had Sousuke pulling back and sitting up straight again, but not before he dropped his voice to a deep rumble and said, “Just leave it to me.”

Although he knew it was probably a bad idea, Rin just nodded and tried to look like he wasn't getting hopelessly turned on. Sousuke's hand had left his thigh but it was almost as if he could feel a brand it had left behind.

Makoto came back looking suspiciously like he'd been splashing water on his face, and he smiled a little sheepishly at them both before settling back in his chair. Still, he looked a lot more relaxed than he had when they'd arrived, and Rin felt the tension drain out of his shoulders.

“So how's your team going with training?” Makoto asked before silence could really take hold. Rin grinned, feeling pride fill him.

“My boys look like they should do pretty well,” he replied, knowing that the Samezuka name shouldn't be sullied by their showing at nationals. They were all working hard, and he was damn pleased with every one of them, even the ones who hadn't managed to qualify but were still training for the next year.

“ _Your boys_ ,” Sousuke laughed, and Makoto joined in.

“Does that mean the pair of you are the parents?”

“I shotgun being the dad,” Sousuke said quickly, making Rin groan.

“I might be the mother, but that still means Momo is your kid too.”

Sousuke pulled a face but then smiled, the other two laughing to the point where Makoto had to swipe his fingers under his eyes in search of any tears.

“Don't let Mikoshiba-senpai hear you saying that about his brother,” Makoto forced out in a fairly breathless voice. “He's pretty protective of him.”

Rin raised an eyebrow. “When'd you spend enough time with Mikoshiba to figure that out? Didn't know you really spoke to that idiot.”

“He's not an idiot,” Makoto immediately replied, but one look at Rin's disbelieving face made him reconsider. “Okay, he can be a bit... _much_ sometimes, but we've been emailing for a while. His university was one of the ones I was considering applying to. Not for the swim team, I just like getting to know what students think about the school itself.”

“Fair enough,” Rin nodded, fighting back the stab of anxiety that inevitably popped up whenever the topic of post-high school life came up. Sousuke, knowing exactly what was happening to his boyfriend, casually slung an arm over his shoulders, Rin leaning into the contact for a second before pulling back into a less intimate position.

Makoto was watching them, and Rin cleared his throat awkwardly, looking away. From the corner of his eye he saw Makoto stand, and immediately wondered if he'd brought the earlier awkwardness back for his friend.

“Now that we're more settled, can I get you guys anything? Food, something to drink?”

Sousuke's warmth disappeared from Rin's shoulders as the brunet stood up, saying that he'd help Makoto grab whatever was needed from the kitchen.

“Oh, Yamazaki-kun, you're a guest in my house, I can get everything.” Makoto tried to wave Sousuke back down but he wasn't having any of it.

“Nah, it's fine. You want anything, Rin?”

“Just something to drink, thanks. You know what I like.” Rin felt awkward sitting in the living room alone while the other two left, but he knew Makoto would be a lot stricter about him not helping than he was with Sousuke. Makoto knew him well enough that he was more than willing to crack the whip when he was feeling particularly stubborn.

He couldn't help but wonder what the two were talking about. Was Sousuke trying to make a move? Were they about to be kicked out by a traumatised Makoto? Before he could fall too far into his own thoughts, the two reappeared from the kitchen and Rin's throat suddenly felt incredibly dry.

Sousuke and Makoto were walking closer than they probably had any business doing, and from his seated position, Rin felt like they were towering over him as they got closer. Makoto wasn't _quite_ as tall and built as Sousuke, but it was a close thing; Makoto's gentleness sometimes had Rin forgetting how big he was compared to the average person, and now he was being reminded like a punch to the goddamn gut.

Fuck, what was _wrong_ with him? He was well aware that he had a definite preference towards big, strong guys, but just the sight of his boyfriend standing next to his tall friend shouldn't have been so _hot_.

A frankly embarrassing noise escaped his mouth, and although Makoto just seemed vaguely confused about it, the glint in Sousuke's eyes was just too knowing for Rin's liking.

“Are you feeling okay, Rin? You look a little flushed.”

Sousuke stepped in before Rin could embarrass himself any more, putting a tall glass of what looked like juice on the coffee table in front of Rin. “He's fine, I think he's just _thirsty_.”

Rin busied himself with taking a drink so that he didn't attempt to murder his boyfriend right there in the Tachibana's living room, although he made sure that Sousuke didn't miss the glare he was shooting him over the top of the glass.

When everyone was settled back in their seats, Rin figured he was okay to relax, as it definitely didn't seem like Sousuke had tried anything in the kitchen. Makoto looked far too relaxed for that.

Of course, he hadn't counted on his boyfriend being as blunt about this as he was about almost everything else. It really should have occurred to him, and so he was just thankful that he'd put his glass down when Sousuke suddenly sat forward in his seat.

“Look, Tachibana-kun, there's something else we want to ask you. Do you wanna sleep with us?”

Rin's head snapped around to stare wide-eyed at Sousuke, amazed at how easily he managed to ask something like that, before he thought to see what Makoto's reaction had been. The other boy looked positively shell-shocked, but as Rin watched a bright red flush crawled its way up his cheeks.

“I-I...”

“It's cool if not,” Sousuke shrugged, casually taking a drink from his own glass. “We just thought we'd ask, considering you admitted that we were hot together.”

“But...why me?”

Even as awkward as he felt, Rin pushed through it, trying to look as open as possible as he smiled gently at Makoto. “You're gorgeous, Makoto, and anyone would be lucky to be with you. Look, if we're making you uncomfortable then we'll go; this doesn't have to change anything. It's up to you, and you're free to say no. It was just something we thought we'd ask about.”

There was silence, and eventually Rin stood up, gesturing to Sousuke. “Sorry that we've made things awkward, but I hope you'll text me at some point so we can all hang out again. C'mon, Sou, we've done enough damage here.”

Before Sousuke could stand, though, Makoto let out a weak-sounding, “Wait.”

He cleared his throat, coughing a couple of times, and then started again. “Wait, I...I think I'd like that. You. I...well, actually, I _know_ I'd like to...um...sleep with you two.”

“You're doing this because _you_ want to, right?” Rin asked gently, wondering exactly when he'd taken over from Sousuke. “Not just because it's something we want?”

Makoto's hands were clenched together but he managed to smile shyly, looking up at Rin from his seat. “I think you're both amazing, and...yeah, I'd like to do this. As long as you two are okay with this, as a couple I mean.”

“We've talked about it together,” Sousuke said, standing up and moving so that he was next to Rin. “But any of us can stop it all at any point, for any reason. Okay?”

Although it was weird seeing Sousuke be the gentle person that he usually only was when he was alone with Rin, the redhead could only smile at his boyfriend, wondering just how he'd gotten so lucky. “Alright, if any of us get uncomfortable, we stop, the two of us go back to my house and then we all meet up tomorrow for lunch. No pressure, just friends hanging out.”

Rin's heart was pounding as the three of them made their way to Makoto's bedroom, glad that he'd thought to snag the shoulder bag he'd brought with him. Somehow it didn't seem like Makoto would have anything like condoms or lube lying around, what with his curious little siblings, but Rin had stashed some in his bag because even though they were spending the night at his mother's house, it was always good to be prepared, right?

Things didn't seem as awkward as they could have when they were standing by Makoto's bed, and so Rin felt okay turning to Makoto, reaching out to put a hand on his arm. “How do you want to do this?”

“I've...uh...never actually done anything like this before.”

It suddenly occurred to Rin that he should have guessed that, and so he smiled, still touching Makoto's arm. “And you're fine with this being your first time?”

“I trust you both, so...yeah.” Makoto smiled, and Rin felt Sousuke step up behind him until he could feel his boyfriend pressed right up against his back.

“Let's just see where we end up.”

Sousuke's mouth was then up against Rin's ear, and in a quiet voice the brunet said, “I'd love to see you kiss him.”

Feeling a thrill go through his body, Rin stepped closer to Makoto and slid his hand up to his neck, the other going up to join it. He tilted his head up enough for it to be an incredibly obvious hint, but he didn't force any contact, instead waiting for Makoto to take that step himself without being pushed into it.

He didn't have to wait long before lips pressed tentatively against his own, but it was obvious that Makoto was inexperienced and kind of nervous. Gently encouraging the other to tilt his head into a better position so that they could deepen things, Rin flicked out his tongue and was glad when Makoto slowly opened his mouth, letting his own tongue meet Rin's.

Apparently all the swimming training meant that Makoto could easily enough figure out the whole breathing thing on his own, and although it was messy and kind of uncoordinated, Rin was quickly getting turned on by the enthusiasm that Makoto showed as Rin licked into his mouth.

It certainly didn't help when big hands slipped under his shirt from behind, reach around to slip between their bodies and stroke at Rin's abs and sides. Still with his arms slung around Makoto's neck, Rin finally broke away from the kiss and ducked slightly to the sided, trying to encourage Sousuke to take his place.

Luckily it seemed that his boyfriend was on the same wavelength, and so with just a little manoeuvring, Rin found that the two taller men could kiss over his shoulder. He was sandwiched between them, hard muscles on either side and what definitely felt like growing hard-ons against him as well, and it was _heaven_.

Makoto seemed to be at a loss about what to do with his hands, and so Rin reached down, guiding them to join Sousuke's under his shirt. He thought he was about to lose his mind with four big hands running over his stomach and back, touching what felt like every spare inch of skin.

The pair above him were getting heated, and Rin had to admit that seeing Sousuke frantically making out with someone else was surprisingly sexy. He didn't usually get to see these kinds of expressions on his boyfriend's face, and he was revelling in the new experience.

“ _Shit_ ,” Sousuke swore when he finally pulled back, hands gripping Rin's waist and pulling him flush against his body. “I gotta get you two naked.”

“This okay?” Rin asked as he curled his fingers around the hem of Makoto's shirt, lifting it slightly to show exactly what he meant. When he got a dazed nod and the loss of one pair of hands from his body in response, he quickly stripped Makoto's shirt and then stepped away from Sousuke to do the same to his own.

He turned around and was immediately greeted by Sousuke's bare torso, and he couldn't help but glance back over his shoulder to make sure that this was _real_. He was standing between two of the most well-built guys he knew, and they'd gotten close enough again that he could feel the heat of their bare skin against his own. Even though neither was that much taller than him, he felt tiny in comparison, and he wasn't sure if he'd ever been this turned on in his life.

Running his hands down Sousuke's torso until they hooked into his belt, Rin leant in and gave one of Sousuke's nipples a playful bite and then a long lick, hearing Sousuke groan as he went for his boyfriend's weak spot.

The dawning realisation that there were _two_ of them to drive Sousuke crazy had Rin beckoning for Makoto, still working one side while he tapped a finger on Sousuke's free pectoral. Makoto got the picture pretty quickly, and Rin was thankful for his boyfriend's stupidly broad chest allowing them to both kiss and lick at Sousuke's nipples.

There was a hand on each of their heads as Sousuke gasped for air, eventually pulling away from them and making it easy to spot the bulge in his jeans.

“Makoto,” he panted, chest shining with spit, “D'you think you can pick Rin up?”

It was a good thing that Makoto quickly complied, because Rin thought that his legs might have given out from the idea alone. He'd always loved it when Sousuke picked him up as they fooled around, but it simply hadn't been an option once his shoulder had gotten bad.

And now he got to be held in the air by Makoto, his legs clamped around a solid waist, while Sousuke pressed up behind him and sucked hickeys along his neck. Rin wasn't exactly sure what he'd done to get himself into this position, but once he figured it out he was definitely going to do it again.

It wasn't difficult to roll his hips from his position, letting his aching cock rub against Makoto's bare stomach. Head falling back with a groan, Rin felt Sousuke's teeth on one side of his neck and Makoto's more tentative lips against the other, and he needed to get his pants off before he made an absolute mess out of them.

Even so, it was a struggle to gasp out, “Put me down.”

Rin didn't want to give up the feeling of delicious helplessness he got whenever was held up by someone bigger than him, the giving away of control that he could only achieve when he completely trusted that he wouldn't fall, either literally or figuratively.

His feet had only just touched the ground when he got to work on pulling his own pants and underwear off, encouraging the other two to do the same and openly staring as Makoto bashfully exposed himself. It wasn't like he'd never caught glimpses in the locker room during joint practices, but that was completely different to seeing Makoto rock hard and red, the tip of his decently-sized dick damp with precome.

It was barely even a conscious decision for Rin to drop to his knees, a hand on each of the dicks waiting for him and his own practically dripping on the floor. A long lick to Makoto's cock had the tall captain moaning like the virgin he was, and Rin figured he shouldn't push too far if he wanted to get fucked by Makoto any time soon, so he pulled back and just gently stroked him with one hand while he turned his attention back to Sousuke.

Above him, he could hear the sounds of Sousuke and Makoto making out, and it made Rin bite his lip as he pushed himself to get back to what he was doing and not just stare at the two in a daze.

Knowing exactly what his boyfriend liked, Rin gently palmed his balls and gave a long suck to his head, enjoying the way Sousuke's fingers tangled in his hair. He moved back and forth between the pair for a while, noticing the differences in size and taste but loving it all the same; he could've just gotten them both off with his mouth and been happy about it, but as his own dick ached with need the only thing he could really think about was how good it would feel to get fucked.

Sitting back on his heels, gently stroking the cocks in his hands, Rin shook his hair out of his eyes and looked up at the two broad giants standing over him. He knew his face was probably a flushed mess and his mouth was slick with spit, but Makoto barely looked any better, and for the millionth time Rin cursed his boyfriend's ability to look composed most of the time.

“I want one of you to fuck me while the other watches,” Rin said in a voice that was practically melting with need, “And then I want you to swap.”

“You kinky little shit,” Sousuke growled, sending a shiver down Rin's spine. “Do you want that, Makoto?”

Makoto's voice seemed to have momentarily disappeared, but he nodded enthusiastically, prompting Rin to surge to his feet and move to the bed. Lying on his back, Rin was unashamed as he let his knees fall open, showing the other two absolutely everything. “There's lube in my bag.”

Sousuke wasn't in the least bit surprised and he turned around to offer the bottle to Makoto once he found it. “Do you know what you're doing?”

“I-I know the...general idea,” Makoto admitted, and that was good enough for Rin.

“Then you should open me up.”

Gingerly taking the bottle from Sousuke, Makoto didn't need any coaching through slicking up a couple of fingers, although he hesitated after crawling onto the bed and between Rin's legs. Sousuke sat on the edge of the bed and laid a palm on the small of Makoto's back, gently urging him forward.

Pulling his knees right up, Rin reach under his legs and held himself open, a shiver going through him when the cold gel finally touched his skin.

“There you go,” he muttered, trying to keep his patience and not just demand that Makoto fill him up right then and there. “Just gently slide one in, I'm used to it, it shouldn't be difficult.”

It felt unspeakably good to finally have something inside him, but he knew that one of Makoto's fingers wasn't going to be enough. Still, he let Makoto take his time, getting used to the feeling of having his finger up someone's ass.

“He can take another,” Sousuke urged, and this time Makoto was more confident in pressing it in, Rin's hole easily giving way to the slick fingers. “Now slowly spread your fingers, open him up so that he can take our cocks.”

Rin and Makoto both groaned, although Rin's cut off into a breathy noise when Makoto accidentally brushed his prostate. He didn't demand for Makoto to go after the spot again, though, feeling like he might come too quickly with that kind of stimulation. The feeling of being stretched was enough for the moment, although it didn't take too long before he felt like he was ready.

“Who's going first?”

Again, Sousuke turned to Makoto, leaning right in until he could hook his chin over the other man's shoulder. “I think you should ride Makoto, Rin. Let me see your body move as you take him in.”

Makoto's gasped agreement was all Rin needed to wriggle away from his fingers and then flip them over, grinning down at his breathless friend. “I'll make it so good for you, Makoto.”

Leaning down to kiss Makoto, Rin let Sousuke take care of the condom and lube, the brunet then settling down on the side of the double mattress so that he could see the show.

Pulling away and shuffling back until he was straddling Makoto's abdomen, Rin reach behind him and gripped the base of Makoto's cock, holding it in place as he sat up and let the head start to push into his hole. “Lemme know if you want to stop or pause.”

With a deep groan, Rin slowly sat down, loving the feeling of being filled. Makoto's mouth had fallen open with pleasure, and Rin sat still to allow him a moment to get used to the tightness around him.

“You good?”

“ _So good_.”

Grinning, Rin started to move his hips, little motions to get Makoto _really_ feeling it before starting to fuck himself in earnest. At first, Makoto's own hips stayed flat against the bed, but as Rin started to speed up, he felt the other begin to meet him halfway.

“You look so good,” Sousuke murmured, and Rin had to force himself not to grab his own cock from just the sound of that deep voice.

“I can see him going into you, filling you up...does it feel good, knowing that I'm watching you get fucked by someone else?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Rin gasped, shifting himself so that Makoto's dick was hitting his prostate on most thrusts. “Feels amazing.”

“You're so beautiful when you're on top, all these muscles straining as you bounce on that cock.” Sousuke's hands were running down his sides and his thighs, but they didn't go anywhere close to Rin's straining erection.

The redhead wasn't sure if he was grateful or annoyed about that.

“He's about to come,” Sousuke said, and with a single glance down Rin could tell that it was true. He'd been expecting it to be quick, what with Makoto having none of the practised stamina that he and Sousuke had developed, and so he rode faster, bracing his hands on Makoto's chest.

“I'm gonna-”

“ _Do it_ ,” Rin bit out, and Makoto's hands clamped on his waist as he temporarily took control, taking a few of his own thrusts before coming to a halt with a loud moan. Rin, still painfully hard, slumped forward slightly as he tried to catch his breath, but he barely got a moment to himself before Sousuke was tugging him to the side.

Apparently the brunet had taken the initiative to wrap and slick himself and he pushed straight into Rin's body from behind, making the redhead _scream_ as he was suddenly filled again. He wasn't the one holding the reins this time; Sousuke was taking what he wanted and hitting Rin's sweet spot on every thrust, and even though his dick wasn't touching anything at all, Rin was fairly certain he was going to come.

“I think,” Rin began, although it was quickly cut off by a moan. “I think I can come just from this.”

Makoto made a high-pitched noise from where he was watching them, although it was mostly lost under the sound of Sousuke's pleased groan.

He could feel Makoto's eyes on them, and Sousuke was cutting such a dominant figure over him, and it just felt so good to be getting fucked that the heat in Rin's gut was getting unbearable. His balls tightened and he fell forward, the mattress muffling his panting groans as Sousuke hit dead-on time and time again.

“ _Fuck_ , Sou, I'm about to come, feels too good.”

“ _Good_ ,” Sousuke replied, pushing his hips faster the way he knew Rin liked it. “Come from just a dick up your hole, I know you love that.”

Rin's vision went blurry as his cock jerked and finally spurted, not even sparing a thought to the fact that he was getting come all over Makoto's bedspread. The cry he let out was _far_ louder than anything they could get away with in the Samezuka dorms, and it almost felt like he was floating as orgasm rushed through his body.

He barely even noticed Sousuke finishing up inside of him, and by the time he was finally back in full control of his mind and body, he was spread out on the bed, Sousuke and Makoto looking dishevelled as they had a quiet conversation.

“That was fun,” Rin smiled tiredly, the other two muttering their agreement.

“Yamazaki-kun.”

“Sousuke,” the brunet interrupted, “It's fine to call me Sousuke.”

Makoto smiled, and it looked so genuinely bright that Rin wasn't worried about what might happen after. “Sousuke, do you want to take Rin to get cleaned up?”

Even with only one good manoeuvring arm, it didn't take too long for Rin and Sousuke to get themselves sorted out and through a quick shower. When they returned to Makoto's bedroom, their host was half-dressed and looking a bit more composed, although the dirty quilt was in a pile on the floor.

“Makoto,” Rin said before anything could get awkward, “We should all get together, us and the others, and go out tomorrow. No training, just hanging out.”

“I'd like that,” Makoto smiled, and Rin knew they'd be okay. Even when they soon took their leave, things were easy enough between the three of them, and Rin was glad that they'd taken the chance.

He wasn't exactly walking straight, but hell, he was feeling too damn good to care about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com), here's my [tag for everything relating to the 2 + 2 universe](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com/tagged/tptef) , and requests are always open [here](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com/ask) or in the review section!


End file.
